Born From Music
by Acura RSX
Summary: The first thing he ever heard was a voice, smooth and melodic, each word was like a note that played on and on in never ending symphony, and then he knew, he was born from music. - Jazz's first memories. Implied OC Slash pairing.


Title: Born From Music

Title: Born From Music

Warnings: Slash Pairing, Fluff and Sparklings.

Pairings: OC Solstice x OC Meister.

Characters: Solstice, Meister, Jazz..

Notes: Solstice and Meister are homages to Jazz in one way or another. One is named after his japanese name, the other's named after his 2007 movie alternate mode. Let's pretend the instruments they are playing at the end are Cybertronian musical instruments.

- o -

The first time he had any sense of himself, he was but a spark, beating slowly but rhythmically in the confines of the chamber where it was kept alive and sustained. The first thing he heard even in such primal state was a voice, a voice so smooth and melodic, each word spoken was like the note of a symphony that seemed to never end.

"Hello, sparklin'," he heard the voice call, beautiful and pleasant like music, and he knew, he just knew at that exact moment, that he had been born from that music. He didn't really comprehend what the words said, but he felt the voice was greeting him. He wanted to reply, to greet back, to see the owner of the disembodied voice, but he couldn't.

"Ya'll be with us very soon, sparklin', I can barely wait m'self."

Perceiving the excitement in that melodic voice, the spark beat fast with equal excitement. He didn't know why the other was excited, but that made him feel excited as well. He hoped he'd be able to see the owner of that voice some day, for now all there was for him was darkness.

- o -

The first time he felt that sense of awareness, he was no longer just a spark suspended in the darkness of a chamber. He had limbs, he had a body, he had... a self. The first thing he saw when he was finally able to see were the faces of two creatures. They smiled down at him, one with a blue band of glass covering the upper part of his face and a dark helm adorning his head. The other's face was dark and had a pleasant smile on his features; a silver helm covered his head.

He knew them. He wasn't sure how or why, but he knew them. He felt a connection with these two beings like he belonged with them.

"Hello, sparklin'," the one wearing the blue visor smiled and murmured softly.

The sparkling knew immediately who they were – they created him, gave him life. They were his parents, and he did belong with them. A tiny hand reached out for the mech wearing a visor, and he felt an incredible sense of belonging and peace when the mech's fingers took his diminutive hand. The sparkling cooed softly.

"He's gorgeous," the other mech whispered with a hint of wonder in his voice, marveled at their little creation.

"Of course he is – he's our sparklin' after all. He takes after his father a lot."

The inflection of this mech's voice was strange in a way and still so very pleasant to hear. The sparkling wanted to hear more of the beautiful music that mech created merely by speaking.

"Yes, but he takes after his dad even more." The other mech's voice wasn't nearly as melodic but it was still very pleasant to hear.

"C'mon, let's take our little one back home." The mech wearing the visor picked him up, and the sparkling curled instinctively in the loving embrace and cooed some more. "Let's go home, sparklin'."

"We need to think of a designation for him. We can't go calling him 'sparkling' forever."

"Ya think o' a name, love. Ya know I'm no good at namin' stuff."

"He's not stuff, Meister."

"'Course not, but ya know what I mean."

- o -

The sparkling learned to associate the names Meister and Solstice with his parents. Still not sure he understood much of what they spoke to him, he could recognize the names now. He also learned about a different kind of melody his parents shared among them. The sound pulled him out of his recharge, and the sparkling sat up in his crib to find his parents laying down nearby with big smiles in their faces, curled against each other and their frames vibrated somewhat. One day, he would learn this other kind of music was called laughter.

"Hey, sparklin'," Meister called him with a wide smile, waving a hand at him. The sparkling smiled back and tilted his head a little, trying to imitate the hand wave with clumsy limbs.

A new round of laughter came from Meister, and the sparkling thought that music, while loud, was amazing, and he wanted to laugh, too.

Solstice came to him to pick him up and cradled him against his chest. The sparkling nuzzled against it, feeling so warm and secure against this mech. "You still need a name," Solstice murmured softly and pressed his lips to one of the tiny, stubby horns adorning his helm.

"Yep, an' ya better work fast, love. Can't let our little one go without name for long." Meister grinned and cuddled close to his mate when he leaned back on their berth, his hand reached to stroke the tiny hands of their offspring.

"Why do you expect me to do this all by my lone self, huh?"

"Because yer the brains o' this team."

"Smartaft."

- o -

The next time he heard a different kind of music, it pulled him out of his recharge once more. The sparkling sat up in his crib and looked around to find his parents in the far end of the room, holding something bright and glowing in their hands, and their hands moved over the funky-looking objects. The objects were producing notes, musical notes that formed a melody, happy and cheerful, upbeat in its own way. The sparkling decided he also liked this kind of music.

He watched Solstice and Meister play along, engrossed in their playing and each other's presence. Although both played with intensity and absolute concentration, Meister was far more involved in his playing, swaying his head and body to the rhythm of their music, smiling and looking completely overjoyed by what he was doing. Solstice played along with equal mastery but a more subdued behavior, but both seemed to achieve some kind of connection through their playing, something that was theirs and theirs alone.

The sparkling decided at that moment he liked this kind of music. He knew, he just knew, he was born from this music. He, too, wanted to be part of this music that filled his being with joy.

When their playing stopped, Meister cast a glance to their sparkling who was watching them with interest and had been swaying a little himself to the melody they played. "Hey, love?"

"Yes?"

"Jazz."

"What?"

"Let's call him Jazz."

The sparkling tilted his head and smiled.

"Yes," Solstice agreed and smiled at their sparkling. "Let's call him Jazz."


End file.
